


Notes on Fire

by NowSilence



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Milkman Erik, Professor X - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowSilence/pseuds/NowSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>文中提到关于亚瑟王的见解纯属作者拙见，查了一些资料的结果，我没有看过那本书，如果有任何觉得不妥的地方，请指出告知，非常感谢！</p></blockquote>





	Notes on Fire

Erik知道这家的主人Charles是个很好心的大学教授。

源于有一回滂沱大雨，Erik没有带伞，一身狼狈，而好心的教授让他进门避雨。

Erik浑身都湿透了，于是好心的教授又借出了自己的浴室。

Erik围着浴巾出现在客厅的时候Charles正在看书，他抬起头来，面上架着一副眼镜。

“嘿，你洗好了。”

Charles不得不说作为一名送奶工，这个青年的身材未免有些棒得过分。堪称完美的腰线，延伸到浴巾包裹的臀部，让人一时移不开眼睛。 _不过好像也没规定送奶工身材该怎样吧？_

他赶忙拉回了思绪，拿起身边的一套衣物说：“你的衣服都淋湿了，只能委屈你暂时穿我的衣服。”

Erik赶忙道谢，对这家主人更有好感了。

“我在浇花的时候看到过你送牛奶。”对方为手上的书插上书签，“我是Charles Xavier，你怎么称呼？”

“Erik Lehnsherr.”

“Erik，快去把这套衣服换上吧，别着凉了。”

Erik只是一名普通的送奶工，每天早上为这片住户的信箱装上新鲜牛奶，如此周而复始。

按理说Charles并不会注意到他，受宠若惊不是没有，但他更欣赏对方的态度——那种自然而然的亲切，心如同被名为温暖的溶液浸泡，松软又舒适。

Erik换完衣服后回到客厅，他注意到Charles读的那本书是The Once and Future King，讲述了亚瑟王的故事。

这本书是Erik的最爱，他不知道看过多少遍了，每次看又会有新的收获。

可能是他盯着书皮的炽热视线让Charles有所察觉，对方竟然主动问他：“你看过这本书吗？”

“是的。”Erik的眼神亮起来，让Charles不自觉地想要和他谈谈。

“你怎么看待亚瑟的一生？”

“他太过信任身边的人，以为宽容就能化解一切。如果他能够狠下心，或许最后的结局就会改写了。”

“所以你认为他不应该怀抱宽容？而他所追寻的希望其实根本不存在？”

“宽容的结果并不是连命都要赔进去，这样还有什么希望可言？”

Charles一时不知如何接口，Erik觉得自己有点把气氛搞坏了，摸着头尴尬地朝门边移动。

“对、对不起，我想我打扰得有些太久。”

“嘭”的一声门合上了。Charles都还来不及和对方说外面还在下雨，而他连把伞都没有，不又要淋湿了吗？

Charles推了推鼻梁上的眼睛，尽管刚才Erik说的话他并非完全赞同，但不得不承认，他有些欣赏起这个青年了。

 

过几天Erik来还衣服的时候Charles不在，是他的妹妹Raven替他收的。Charles未曾想引来她的一堆盘问。

“那个性感的男人是谁？”

“你把衣服借给他穿了？”

“你们打过一炮了？”

“你是不是喜欢他？”

……

Charles不得不佩服女性的八卦联想能力，不过他最后成功地用一句话堵住了对方的嘴：“我想我还没质问你和我的学生Hank是怎么回事，我亲爱的妹妹？”

 

“Charles，你家什么时候雇了一个修剪草坪的人？”Charles正从信箱里取出牛奶，隔壁邻居Logan叼着雪茄走过来，意味深长地抛了一个眼神给Charles。看对方一脸茫然，Logan摊了摊手，弹掉烟灰，转身朝自家门口走去。走到一半突然又回过头来告诉Charles：“仔细想想，那个男人和社区的送奶工长得有点像。”

 

隔天Erik来送牛奶的时候，前一天的空奶瓶上贴了张便条，他可以猜出这份优雅整饬的字体出自Charles之手。对方感谢他为自家修剪草坪，Erik开始思考对方是如何发现的。便条上还提到把初版的The Once and Future King放在了信箱里，希望他能收下这份礼物。Erik拿出那本书，摸了摸封面。打开的扉页上写着——

_**Wish you happiness, my friend** _

Erik仿佛能透过字迹感受到对方真诚的祝福，他想象Charles写下my friend这两个单词时舒心的笑容，心渐渐被填满。

次日Charles去信箱取牛奶，那本初版书仍静静地躺在那里——如同那个有些倔强的青年。Erik回便条表示自己并不是想获取什么报酬才帮Charles修剪草坪，只是为了感谢对方上次的帮助。

于是Charles写道，作为朋友希望Erik收下，他是不会收回送出去的东西，如果对方打算下雨天书被淋坏的话。

隔天Charles发现书被拿走了，但是多了一瓶Erik送的牛奶。Charles有些哭笑不得。

某天Charles心血来潮在牛奶瓶的便条上附了一道题目，那是他打算给学生做的，想要看下Erik的反应如何。在他们来往的便条交流中，他已经得知对方是一名大学生，暑期在这里打零工。巧合的是Erik学生物，他想这会是个不错的主意。

对方在便条中回复了答案，并兴奋地问及Charles是否也对生物感兴趣。Charles表示自己只是个生物学教授，希望不要对他造成压力。

Erik对他的年轻表示了惊叹。

 

 

Erik知道他这样肖想一个男人是不对的，但他无法控制自己。

大学开学以后他就不会来了，今天可能是他最后一次见到Charles。他无法抑制自己摆出失落的表情，这大概就是为什么Charles今天和他打完招呼又突然叫住他，询问他是否有心事的原因。

他无法拒绝对方的问题，因为他无法放弃更多能接触Charles的机会。

“今天是我最后一次送牛奶，我要开学了。”Erik说道。

Charles若有所思，Erik真希望能这样一直看着对方。

“开学综合症吗？别担心，我相信你很快就能适应。”

Charles拍了拍Erik的肩膀，如同长辈对晚辈的关爱。其实他们也没差几岁，但Charles显然老成得多。

Erik只能低低地“嗯”了一声，然后与他告别。

 

经过了一个暑假，久别重逢的同学们似乎有说不完的话。Erik拿出这堂课的课本，生活总要按部就班地继续。

所以当周围一片嘘声响起，而他于沸反盈天中与那人对视，彼此的脸庞都挂上了欣喜的微笑。

那人示意大家安静，用Erik熟悉无比的声音说：“你们好，我是新来的生物学教授Charles Xavier。”然后转身写下了他的名字。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 文中提到关于亚瑟王的见解纯属作者拙见，查了一些资料的结果，我没有看过那本书，如果有任何觉得不妥的地方，请指出告知，非常感谢！


End file.
